Believe Me
by Sexscene
Summary: AU Three kids got themselves involved in a paranormal situation. The only thing stopping the situation now is to help whoever had followed them home. Read on as they struggle between school and helping their little friend.


Alpha, Beta and Gamma were standing outside a huge mansion. It was told to be haunted, and whoever dared to step foot inside the house would exit with a boy their age following them.

Apparently, the three of them didn't believe in such things and told their classmates it was fake. It was then, one of the prefects in their class, Giris, dared them to take pictures around the mansion as they explore it. Not the types to back down from a challenge, they agreed. Their classmates even begin to place bets. Some had bet that they're going to run out of the place like cowards while others bet that they're going to make history. There were a few who decided it was foolish to even do these kind of things.

Now, here they were, standing outside the entrance. They argued on who was going to enter the premises first. Eventually, they decided to draw straws.

Gamma, was the first to go. He didn't want to look weak in front of the two of them, so he stepped into the mansion without another thought. The second one to enter was Alpha, he looked around and was disgusted by the surrounding. The fireplace still had ashes in it, the floor was covered with mud and dirt, spiderwebs were practically hung around like decorations.

"Hello?" Beta greeted no one in particular as she stepped in. Gamma rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? Are you waiting for someone to say 'Oh, I'm in the kitchen, want a slice of pizza?'" as soon as Gamma made that comment, Alpha, the emotionless teen, couldn't help but let out a snicker.

Beta huffed and was about to make a comeback when the door slammed shut.

The three of them looked at the door in silence. Alpha was the one who made the first move, towards the door.

"It's locked. Must be one of our classmates playing a prank on us." he said as they all wandered around the house.

The mansion was huge, there were at least six bedrooms and three guest rooms. There was a library with super dusty shelves and yellow-paged books. The dining room looked like it was fit for a family of 20, considering it had such a huge space. Even the kitchen seemed like they were in a restaurant.

One by one, they took pictures on their phones. Gamma decided to just wait for them in the study, he didn't want his phone to be dead in case something happened. If he was really honest with himself, he was super worried. Never had they ever done this before. Their stepfather would kill them, metaphorically of course. They had known each other for years, growing up in the same orphanage, they even got adopted by the same person. Gamma knew that he was going to get dragged into this little adventure of theirs when they were dared to enter this place.

"Okay, we're done here, let's go!" Beta called out from the third bedroom.

Just as Gamma was about to rise up from his seat, he saw a door. He didn't understand how he couldn't have noticed it before.

'Maybe we're just that oblivious.' he thought to himself as he entered the room.

Inside the room were tons of finished paintings. There were paintings of animals, plants and people. One peculiar picture caught his attention. It was a picture of a boy, about his age. The boy in the picture had purple eyes, even his sclera was purple. The one things that caught Gamma's attention was the splatter of brown on the picture. The splatter looked like it was unintentional.

"Gamma!" he jumped at the sound of his name being called.

Turning around, Beta held a furious look while Alpha pointed to the door. It was time for them to get out of here.

They came to the mansion with only three, now there were leaving with four.

-At Home-

"So, how was school?" they knew they were in trouble.

"I heard from Neira that you went over to the abandoned mansion. What were you doing there?" their stepfather asked.

The three of them kept quiet. They were trying to think of an explanation. They know their stepfather was patient, but everyone has a limit where they'll explode one day. Gamma had witnessed their stepfather getting angry before, it's like he doesn't even know him.

"We were dared to." Alpha finally confessed.

Their stepfather then slammed his hand on the dining table, the three of them jumped. Alpha and Beta hadn't seen him like this before. Now they knew, they were in trouble.

"You were dared to." he repeated.

"If they were to dare you to jump from the school building, would you have done it? If they had dared you to murder someone, will you have done it?" now they knew he was angry.

No, not angry, he was livid.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to but..." Beta never got to finish her excuse.

"No, no more of this. Go back to your rooms, you're grounded for three weeks. One week for taking on a stupid dare and two weeks for trespassing on private property!" defeated, the three of them went back to their rooms.

Before Alpha entered his room, he swore he heard their stepfather let out a sigh. Looking over to him, he recognized that look.

Their stepfather was disappointed in them.

-Gamma's Room-

"Great, now what're we supposed to do? We can't hang out with our friends after school anymore." Beta complained as she flopped onto Gamma's bed.

They had finished dinner with an awkward atmosphere an hour ago and were now crowding in Gamma's room. The thee of them usually sleep together in one room, switching rooms from time to time. Alpha and Beta had brought their stuff over to Gamma's room and the three of them were having a conversation on what had happened earlier, and how they should apologize.

They were in the middle of a discussion when Alpha let out a scream. Standing behind Beta, there was a boy. He had dark purple hair, with one lock falling over his face, while two other locks falls over his chest. His eyes were purple, including his sclera. There was a clear slit mark on his throat, and that wasn't even the most terrifying thing.

The most terrifying thing, he was floating, and he was translucent.

Gamma had recognized him. He was the exact same boy from the painting in the room.

"W-What d-do you want?" Gamma managed to work up the courage to ask.

"What I want?" the boy looked at Gamma before looking up at the ceiling.

"I want you to help me." he replied.

* * *

 **Okay, first attempt to write a horror fic.**

 **The thing is, whenever I write something, I have trouble continuing it.**

 **It's like I can write but I can't find a way to continue mainly because every time I try, it turns out to be a really stupid and disappointing continuation.**


End file.
